gremlinsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Peltzer Vs. The World... Of Gremlins 2: The New Batch
This is a Scott Pilgrim/Gremlins 2 mash-up, were Billy must defeat Kate's 7 evil exes. It is the sequel to Gremlins 2. Plot Chapter 1: Billy & Gizmo's Precious Little Lifes! Billy Peltzer (Scott Pilgrim) is dating Marla Bloodstone (Knives Chau), a Chinese-Canadian employee at Clamp Centre, NY. Billy's room-mate is Gizmo(Wallace Wells), a mogwai. Billy has a dream were he is in a dessert, and he is lying down, he says "is all alone." Just then, Kate Beneinger (Ramona Flowers) rollar blades past him and says it's just a dream. Billy wakes up sweating, and tells Gizmo that Gizmo might want to scooch over, in case Billy's sweat gets Gizmo wet. The next day at Clamp Centre, Billy is walking into the lobby when he sees Kate, he gasps and stares as she rollar blades away. He walks into his office and sees his girl-friend, Marla Bloodstone. Marla runs up and hugs Billy, saying "Hey!" Billy looks away and says hey back. That night Billy goes home and orders something off the Clamp website, knowing Kate is the deliverly girl. Billy sits by the door and Gizmo questions why he is waiting for the package he just ordered. Kate arrives and Billy is right at the door to sign the thingy, he asks out Kate, and Kate says "Uuuh, sure if it'll get Billy to sign thingy", Billy (obviously) signs the thing for the package and says "So Yeah, tonight at 8:00?" Then, at the park that night, he walks up to Kate and "So, Yeah..." appears at the top of the screen. Billy walks up to Kate as they start a conversation, they walk up to a strange door, and Kate and Billy jump into it. They find themselves in Kate's house, were they walk in and Kate asks him if he'd like any tea, Billy says "Sure." She asks what kind, she says thousands of names that have to do with gremlins and Billy thinks she made some of those up. (The teas include: "Stripe Suprise" "Vanilla With Mogwai" "Vanilla With Out Mogwai" "Gremlin Time" "Hatched Sprinkles" Etc.) She just gives him "Vanilla With Mogwai" instead of answering the question. Then a while later he asks her if she would like to see his band, "Mogwai Bob-Omb" consisting of him, Stripe The Gremlin (Stephen Stills), and on drums, a never seen before gremlin named Linda Pine (Kim Pine). Kate agrees. Later, at a place called Kingston Falls (The Rockit), him, Sheila Futterman (Stacey Pilgrim), Murray Futterman (Jimmy), and Gizmo (as said before, Wallace Wells) Billy is standing as Kate walks in, Billy is happy as proven by him sayobg "Hey, you totally came!" But just then Marla rushes over and kisses Billy, then she smiles at him, then she stares at Kate, whom stares back. Everyone stares at Kat and Marla, then Billy says he has to go, then he runs off as everyone stares at him. On stage, Stripe says there gonna rock. Then they start singing the Gremlins main theme, aka The Gremlin Rag. Then, Mohawk The Gremlin (Matthew Patel) crashes through the celing as he says "Mr. Peltzer!" Billy asks who the heck Mohawk is, he answers "Mohawk The Gremlin, Kates first evil ex-gremlin!" Everyone in the audience (Besides Marla who phainted before Mogwai Bob-Omb started playing) stares at Kate. Billy gulps as Mohawk shoots a fire-ball at him. Billy dodges it, and looks at Mohawk as he flies up in the air and summons tons of female Gremlins with strange looking wings, Mohawk adresses them as "Demon Hipster Mogwais" (Matthew Patel's Demon Hipster Chicks) even though there Gremlins. Billy listens to Mohawk, as he sings a song while he simultaneously shoots fire balls at Billy, Billy notices his song doesn't rhyme, and he then states that, Mohawk tells him to shut up, as ohawk hurls another fire ball at Billy, Billy jumps up in the air and punches Mohawk's face, causing a K.O. (and the "Demon Hipster Mogwais" burst into mid-air!) Billy notices Mohawk left behind something, he looks and sees its only the mogwai version of Mohawk, wich hisses at Billy. Billy makes the srangest face and walks away. (End chapter 1.) Chapter 2: Billy Peltzer & His Pet Mogwai, Gizmo Vs. The World Of Gremlins! NOTE: This page is unfinished do to lack of time. Category:Movies Category:Sequels Category:Spoofs Category:Unfinished Articles